disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney's Hollywood Studios (New Jersey)
Lands *Sunset Boulevard *Hollywood Boulevard *Echo Lake *Streets of America *Pixar Place *Animation Courtyard *Mickey Avenue Attractions Sunset Boulevard Attractions *New Amsterdam Theater in the Studios Presents: Disney's The Lion King A Roaring Spectacular!: Based on the Disney on Broadway Musical and the Movie The Lion King The Theater New Amsterdam Theater will be located at Sunset Boulevard near Fantasmic. This theater will show The Lion King on Broadway only and will feature the same songs and same scenes from Act 1 and Act 2 and will feature The Morning Report. Plus Meet and Greets of the characters of The Lion King on Broadway. The New Amsterdam Theater in the studios is based off of The New Amsterdam Theater in New York when Disney's The Lion King was performed from 1997 to it's final performance at The New Amsterdam Theater on June 4th, 2006. Now The Lion King The Musical will be performing at the New Amsterdam Theater at Disney's Hollywood Studios in New Jersey. *The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror *Tangled the Hair-Raising Musical (Will Replace Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage) *Fantasmic (new version) *Rock "N" Roller Coaster starring Aerosmith Hollywood Boulevard Attractions *The Great Movie Ride (new version) *Disney's Stars and Motor Cars Parade (New version with the same cars and new ones.) Note: During the Cold Christmastime season drivers would wear coats, gloves, and scarves during the parade while characters wear various winter outfits. *Theater of Melodies *Hall of Fame *Cinemagic *Red Trolley Station Echo Lake Attractions *Kingdom Hearts the 4-D Adventure *Star Tours the Adventures Continue *Rise of the Empire *The Trench Run *Battle of Hoth *Speeder Speedthrough Coaster *Millenium Falcon *Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular *Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Forbidden Eye *Adventure Jeeps *Indiana Jones Minecraft Race *Temple of the Anaconda *Indiana Jones: Journey Through The Temple *Indi's Explorers Camp *Star Wars Planet Mountain Range *Yoda's Dagobah Hut *Battle of the Fates *Speeder Bikes *Mod Eisley Pod Racing Circuit *Jabba's Palace *Storm Trooper Training *Otoh Gunga Submarine Voyage *Jedi Training Academy Streets of America Attractions *Muppet Vision 3D (new and extended version) *Jim Henson's Bear in the Big Blue House Live on Stage! *Create-a-Muppet-Factory *Muppet Mobile Lab *Fozzie Bear Live *The Great Gonzo Crazy Coaster *The Great Muppet Movie Ride *Gonzo's Cannonball Coaster *Lew Zeland's Boomerang Fish *Muppets Most Wanted Great Constantine Caper Scavenger Hunt Ride *Rock "N" Roller Coaster starring Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem *Muppet Mobile Lab *Animal's Drum Spin *Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem Live *Scooter's Ultimate Arcade *The Muppet Show Live *Rizzo's Cheese Coaster *Uncle Deadly's House of Horrors *Muppet Labs Time Machine *Pigs in Space: The Ride *Muppet Midway Mania *Kermit and Robin's Crazy Swamp *Kermit's Swamp Years: The Dark Ride *Muppet Treasure Island Voyage *Movin' Right Along Railroad *Pigs in Space: Trouble in Space *Happiness Hotel *Walter's Muppets Driving *Link Hogthrob's Swintrek School *Gonzo's Royal Flush *Beauregard's Crazy Taxis *Kermit the Frog's Mansion *Miss Piggy's House *Here Come the Muppets *The Muppet Orchestra *Muppet Labs *Electric Mayhem Bus *Lights Motors Action Extreme Stunt Show *Studio Backlot Tour *Backlot Express *Immersion! *Camera Boat *Disaster Mover *Stunt Track *The Black Hole: Special Effects *Herbie Mania *Frozen Live on Stage *Pirates of the Caribbean: Legend of the Seven Seas *The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow *Foxworth Residence *Enchanted: Queen Narrisa's Return *Tracey's Crimestopers *Gangster Stunt Show Theater *Honey I Shrunk the Kids Movie Set Adventure Playground *The Avengers Adventure *Marvel Superhero Showdown Stunt Show *Guardians of the Galaxy *The Amazing Avengers *Iron Man Jet Coaster *Hulk's Tram *Hall of Heroes *Doctor Octopus' Wrath *Xavier: School of the Gifted *Hawkeye Coaster *Big Hero 6: The Return of Professor Robert Callaghan *The Amazing Adventures of The Amazing Spider-Man *Power Rangers 5-D Adventure Pixar Place Attractions *Brave the Show *Angus Archery Trail *Brave Mayhem Twirl *Merida's Highland Legend *Brave Wooden Coaster *Roaring River Rapids *Merida's Brave Competition *Pixar Place Backlot Tour *Inside Out the Ride *Inside Out: A Tour of the Mind *Toy Story Adventure *Toy Story Midway Mania First Set *Pie Throw Practice Booth (Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Rex, and Mr. Pricklepants) Second Set (Throwing Games) *Hamm and Eggs (Hamm and Buttercup) *Slinky's Bone-Anza (Slinky Dog) *Rocky Gibraltar's Lift-a-Dumbbell (Rocky Gibraltar and Lenny the Binoculars) Third Set (Dart Games) *Rex and Trixie's Dino Darts (Rex and Trixie) *Bo Peep's Baa-Loon Pop (Bo Peep and Wheezy) *Roly Poly Clown's Carnival Mayhem (Roly Poly Clown, Etch-a-Sketch, and Mr. Mike) Fourth Set (Throwing Games Part 2) *Green Army Men Shoot Camp (Sarge and the Green Army Men) *Ken and Barbie's Pool Party (Ken and Barbie) *Mr. Potato Head's Hit'Em Whack'Em Games (Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Lotso the Bear, and Barrel of Monkeys) Fifth Set (Ring Tossing Games) *Buzz Lightyear's Flying Ring Tossers (Buzz Lightyear and the Squeeze Toy Aliens) *Queen Neptuna's Fast Food Rings (Queen Neptuna and the Toys from Small Fry) *Partyin' Ring Toss (Rex and the Toys from Partysaurus Rex) Fifth Set (Dart Games Part 2) *Woody's Rootin' Tootin' Shootin' Gallery (Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye) *Woody's Bonus Roundup (Stinky Pete the Prospector) *Toy Story the Musical in the Rosemont Theater *Toy Story 2 Live on Stage in Radio City Music Hall *Toy Story 3 on Broadway in the Majestic Theater *Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg *Buzz's Space Coaster *Sid's House *R.C. Adventure *Woody's Roundup Adventure *Rex's Dinosaur Adventure *Green Army Men's Shooting Gallery *Toy Story Racing *Tour Around Andy's House *Barrel of Monkeys' Barrel Ride *Slinky Dog's Stretchy Slide *Barbie and Ken's Hawaiian Attraction *Sunnyside Roller Coaster *Greet Em and Meet Em *Wheezy's Radioke *Assemble the Potato Head *Ken's Dreamhouse *Cubot *Woody's Roundup Playground *Buzz's Space Park *Rex's Prehistoric Playground *Green Army Men's War Zone *Sunnyside Daycare Center *Little Tikes Play Area *Squeeze Toy Alien Spinning Planets *Woody's Roundup Cowboy Falls *Jessie's Critter Roundup *Stinky Pete's Mine Cart Mania *Bullseye's Horse Carousel *Green Army Men Parachute Drop *Slinky Dog Zigzag Spin *RC Racer *Rex's Dino Dash *Woody and Jessie's Andy Express *Sid's Screamatorium *The Amazing Flying Hamm *The Claw and the LGMs *When Pigs Can Fly *Up: Carl Fredricksen's Adventure *Flying Parachutes of Carl Fredricksen *Up: The Spirit of Adventure *Carl's Flyers *Russell's Adventure Trail Playground *Cars Land *Luigi's Flying Tires *Luigi's Tire Dance *Radiator Springs Racers *Radiator Springs 500 *Radiator Springs Junior Racers *Mater's Junkyard Jamboree *If Disney Characters Were Cars *World Grand Prix Racing Coaster *Mater's Cars Toon Whirl *Mater's Adventures *Piston Peak River Raft *Cars: The Ride *Lightning McQueen's World Grand Prix Raceway Playground *Mater's Desert Park *Monsters Training Academy *Monsters Inc. Auditourium *Pixar Shorts Experience *Monsters Inc. Mike and Sulley to the Rescue *Monsters Inc. Ride and Go Seek *Monsters Inc.: The Ride *Door Floor Coaster *Mike and Sulley and the Search for Boo's Door Coaster *Monstropolis Tours *MU Scare Simulator *Monsters University Laugh Floor Comedy Club *Sulley's Scared Coaster *Boo's Traveling Bears Carousel *Boo's Spin of Scare *Mike's Scream, Laugh, and Scare Coaster *Soarin' Through Doors *The Good Dinosaur: Arlo and Spot's Adventure *Inside Out: The Emotional Experience *Flik's Flyers *Flight Above Ant Island *Princess Dot Puddle Park *Rosie's Web *Bugs Go Round *Heimlich's Chew Chew Train *Bird of Bugs *A Bug's Life Journey *A Bug's Life Flume Ride *Francis' Ladybug Boogie *Tuck and Roll's Drive "Em" Buggies *P.T. Flea's Circus *The Incredibles 4D Adventure: The Return of The Underminer *The Incredibles: The Battle Against Syndrome *Return to Syndrome's Island *Omnidroid Spin *Ratatouille: Remy's Journey *Ratatouille: Kitchen Calamity *Sewers Splash *Fire and Rescue Academy *WALL-E: Voyage from Earth to Space to Axiom Animation Courtyard Attractions *Disney Dreams: Experience the Magic *World of Color *Disney Drawing School *Frozen: The Musical Spectacular *Wreck-it Ralph: Arcade Rescue *Animazement the Musical *Mulan the Legend *Wonderful World of Disney (Trackless Ride) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame: A Musical Adventure (Coming Back to Replace Voyage of The Little Mermaid) *The Golden Mickeys *Phineas and Ferb's Coolest Coaster Ever! *Jake Long the American Dragon Coaster *Kim Possible's Agent Flash *Gummi Glen *Disney Junior Live on Stage (Featuring Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Handy Manny, Little Einsteins, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, Miles from Tomorrowland, and Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *Jake and the Neverland Pirates: Jake's Neverland Adventure Show *Disney Junior Live on Tour: Pirate and Princess Adventure in the Tacoma Dome *The Play Ship with Jake and the Neverland Pirates *Sofia the First: Royal Carriage *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Disney Channel Rocks! *Disney Channel Live *How to Be a Villain *Villains' Mountain *Magic of Disney Animation *Beauty and the Beast: A Roseful Broadway Musical Spectacular *The Little Mermaid: An Under the Sea New Broadway Musical *Walt Disney's Fantasia: The Musical Spectacular (featuring music including The Sorcerer's Apprentice, Toccata and Fugue in D Minor, The Nutcracker Suite, The Rite of Spring, The Pastoral Symphony, Dance of the Hours, A Night on Bald Mountain, Ave Maria, Symphony No. 5, Pines of Rome, Rhapsody in Blue, Piano Concerto No. 2, Carnival of the Animals, Pomp and Circumstance Marches 1, 2, 3, and 4, and The Firebird Suite 1919 version from Fantasia and Fantasia 2000 and performed by The Disney Hollywood Studio Philharmonic Pops Orchestra under the direction of Jung-Ho Pak and hosted by Master of Ceremonies Deems Taylor) *Aladdin's Whole New World (Dark Ride) *Animation Gallery (featuring your favorite Disney/Pixar films) Meet and Greet Characters Mickey Avenue Meetable Characters Abby Mallard Bernard and Bianca Big Bad Wolf Bolt Bo Peep Mittens Rhino Chicken Little Clopin Esmeralda Phoebus Quasimodo Madellaine Jenny Foxworth (face character) Oliver Dodger Francis Rita Fagin (face character) Einstein Georgette Tito Judge Claude Frollo Hades Maleficent The Queen Sheriff of Nottingham Bowler Hat Guy Jafar Captain Hook Cruella De Vil Governor Ratcliffe Dr. Facilier Oogie Boogie Shan-Yu Scar (cartoon version) Remy Emile Milo Thatch Kida Kermit the Frog Miss Piggy Fozzie Bear Gonzo the Great Rizzo the Rat Statler Waldorf Kim Possible Ron Stoppable Jake the Pirate Sofia the First Doc McStuffins Leo June Quincy Annie Handy Manny Special Agent Oso Jojo Goliath the lion Miles Lorretta Lightning McQueen in his World Grand Prix look Mater with his Team Lightning McQueen look Woody Buzz Lightyear Jessie the Yodelin' Cowgirl Mike Sulley Boo Flik Atta Phineas Ferb Hercules Phil Meg Pain Panic Snow White Snow Prince Cinderella Prince Charming Princess Aurora Prince Phillip Ariel Prince Eric Belle The Beast Jasmine Aladdin Pocahontas John Smith Mulan Shang Tarzan Jane Tiana Naveen Rapunzel Flynn Rider Anna Elsa Kristoff Olaf Dumbo Mariaho Wreck it Ralph Vanellope Mr. Incredible Mrs. Incredible Frozone Indiana Jones Marion Princess Leia (Regular Outfit) (Winter Outfit) Luke Skywalker (Regular Outfit) (Winter Outfit) Chewbacca Ewok Cantaina Band Jawas Queen Amidala Aurra Sing Zam Wessel Jango Fett Darth Maul Darth Vader Boba Fett Stormtroopers Anakin Skywalker Ashoka Tano Asajj Ventress Captain Rex Commander Cody Clone Troopers Kit Fisto Shaak Ti C-3P0 R2-D2 Yoda Note: The Power Rangers that were once at Walt Disney World since the Acquistion of Fox Family Channel and the start of the Power Rangers series will return for Meet and Greets such as Returning Time Force Pink, Lunar Wolf Ranger, Green Samurai Ranger (Ninja Storm), White Dino Ranger, SPD Red Ranger, Mystic Force Pink Ranger, Operation Overdrive Yellow Ranger, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger, and RPM Green Rangers plus the Rangers from the past seasons will join them for Meet and Greets at Disney's Hollywood Studios at Walt Disney World in New Jersey such as Red Wild Force Ranger, Blue Ninja Storm Ranger, and More. Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (Jason) Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (Zack) Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (Billy) Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (Trini) Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (Kimberly) Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (Tommy) White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (Tommy) Red Alien Ranger (Aurico) Blue Alien Ranger (Cestro) Black Alien Ranger (Corcus) Yellow Alien Ranger (Tideus) White Alien Ranger (Delphine) Ninjor Zeo Ranger 5 Red (Tommy) Zeo Ranger 4 Green (Adam) Zeo Ranger 3 Blue (Rocky) Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow (Tanya) Zeo Ranger 1 Pink (Catherine) Gold Zeo Ranger (Jason) Auric the Conqueror Red Turbo Ranger (Zachary) Blue Turbo Ranger (Justin) Green Turbo Ranger (Tom) Yellow Turbo Ranger (Wendy) Pink Turbo Ranger (Marina) Blue Senturion Phantom Ranger Red Space Ranger (Andros) Black Space Ranger (Carlos) Blue Space Ranger (TJ) Yellow Space Ranger (Ashley) Pink Space Ranger (Cassie) Silver Space Ranger (Zhane) Red Galaxy Ranger (Leo) Green Galaxy Ranger (Damon) Blue Galaxy Ranger (Kai) Yellow Galaxy Ranger (Maya) Pink Galaxy Ranger (Kendrix) Magna Defender (Mike) Red Lightspeed Ranger (Carter) Blue Lightspeed Ranger (Chad) Green Lightspeed Ranger (Joel) Yellow Lightspeed Ranger (Kelsey) Pink Lightspeed Ranger (Dana) Titanium Ranger (Ryan) Red Time Force Ranger (Wesley) Green Time Force Ranger (Trip) Blue Time Force Ranger (Lucas) Yellow Time Force Ranger (Katie) Pink Time Force Ranger (Jen) Quantum Ranger (Eric) Red Wild Force Ranger (Cole) Blue Wild Force Ranger (Max) Black Wild Force Ranger (Danny) Yellow Wild Force Ranger (Taylor) White Wild Force Ranger (Alyssa) Lunar Wolf Ranger (Merrick) Red Air Ranger (Shane) Blue Water Ranger (Tori) Yellow Earth Ranger (Dustin) Crimson Thunder Ranger (Hunter) Navy Thunder Ranger (Blake) Green Samurai Ranger (Ninja Storm) (Cam) Red Tyranno Ranger (Conner) Yellow Ptera Ranger (Kira) Blue Tricera Ranger (Ethan) Black Brachio Ranger (Tommy) White Drago Ranger (Trent) Red SPD Ranger (Bridge) Blue SPD Ranger (Sky) Green SPD Ranger (Jack) Yellow SPD Ranger (Elizabeth) Pink SPD Ranger (Sydney) SPD Omega Ranger (Sam) SPD Shadow Ranger (Anubis Doggie Cruger) SPD Kat Ranger (Dr. Kat Manx) SPD Nova Ranger (Nova) Orange SPD Ranger (Boom) A-Squad Red Ranger A-Squad Blue Ranger A-Squad Green Ranger A-Squad Yellow Ranger A-Squad Pink Ranger Red Mystic Ranger (Nick) Green Mystic Ranger (Xander) Blue Mystic Ranger (Madison) Yellow Mystic Ranger (Chip) Pink Mystic Ranger (Vida) Solaris Knight (Daggeron) White Mystic Ranger (Udonna) Wolf Warrior (Leanbow) Red Overdrive Ranger (Mack) Blue Overdrive Ranger (Dax) Black Overdrive Ranger (Will) Yellow Overdrive Ranger (Ronny) Pink Overdrive Ranger (Rose) Sentinel Knight Mercury Ranger (Tyzonn) Red Jungle Fury Ranger (Casey) Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger (Lilly) Blue Jungle Fury Ranger (Theo) Wolf Jungle Fury Ranger (RJ) Rhino Jungle Fury Ranger (Dominick) Caracal Jungle Fury Spirit Ranger (Master Mao) Bat Jungle Fury Spirit Ranger (Master Swoop) Elephant Jungle Fury Spirit Ranger (Master Phant) Shark Jungle Fury Spirit Ranger (Master Finn) Penguin Jungle Fury Spirit Ranger (Master Guin) Antelope Jungle Fury Spirit Ranger (Master Lope) Gorilla Jungle Fury Spirit Ranger (Master Rilla) Lion Jungle Fury Ranger (Jarrod) Chameleon Jungle Fury Ranger (Camille) Red RPM Ranger (Scott) Yellow RPM Ranger (Summer) Blue RPM Ranger (Flynn) Green RPM Ranger (Ziggy) Black RPM Ranger (Dillon) Gold RPM Ranger (Gem) Silver RPM Ranger (Gemma) Red Samurai Ranger (Jayden) Green Samurai Ranger (Mike) Blue Samurai Ranger (Kevin) Yellow Samurai Ranger (Emily) Pink Samurai Ranger (Mia) Gold Samurai Ranger (Antonio) Red Megaforce Ranger (Troy) Blue Megaforce Ranger (Noah) Black Megaforce Ranger (Jake) Yellow Megaforce Ranger (Gia) Pink Megaforce Ranger (Emma) Robo Knight Silver Super Megaforce Ranger (Orion) Red Dino Charge Ranger (Tyler) Pink Dino Charge Ranger (Shelby) Blue Dino Charge Ranger (Koda) Green Dino Charge Ranger (Riley) Black Dino Charge Ranger (Chase) Gold Dino Charge Ranger (Ivan) Purple Dino Charge Ranger (Kendall) Graphite Dino Charge Ranger (Prince Phillip lll) Aqua Dino Charge Ranger (James) Rafiki (Broadway) Young Simba (Broadway) Simba (Broadway) Young Nala (Broadway) Nala (Broadway) Mufasa (Broadway) Sarabi (Broadway) Zazu (Broadway) Timon and Pumbaa (Broadway) Scar (Broadway) Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (Broadway) The Lionesses (Broadway) One by One gang (Broadway) Various Animals (Broadway) Restaurants *50's Prime Time Cafe *Hollywood and Vine *Mama Melrose's Ristorante Italiano *ABC Commissary *Sci-Fi Dine-In Theater Restaurant *Anaheim Produce *Backlot Express *Catalina Eddie's *Dine with a Disney Imagineer *Fairfax Fare *High Octane Refreshments *Hollywood Scoops *Min and Bill's Dockside Diner *Oasis Canteen *Pizza Planet *Rex's Prehistoric Diner *Buzz's Space Place *Poultry Palace *Woody's Saloon *Bo Peep's Farmland Restaurant *Barbie and Ken's Hawaiian Style Restaurant *Lightning McQueen's Raceway Restaurant *Mater's Desert Place Shops *Crossroads of the World *Oscar's Classic Car Souvenirs *Celebrity 5 and 10 *Cover Story *The Darkroom *Edith and Adrian's Head to Toe *Keystone Clothiers *L.A. Prop Cinema Storage *Mickey's of Hollywood *Sweet Success *The Beverly Sunset *Carthay Circle Theater *Legends of Hollywood *Mouse about Town *Sunset Boulevard Shops *Planet Hollywood Super Store *Al's Toy Barn *Woody's Roundup Shop *Buzz Lightyear's Star Command Store *Andy's Candy Shop *Sid's Mutany Toy Store *Radiator Springs *Rock Around the Shop *Sunset Club Couture *Sunset Ranch Pins and Souvenirs *Tower Hotel Gifts *Villains in Vogue *Animation Gallery *Disney Studios Store *In Character *Tatooine Traders *Golden Age Souvenirs *Indiana Jones Adventure Outpost *Toy Story Midway Mania Shop *Watto's Grotto *It's a Wonderful Shop *Stage One Company Store *Studio Wardrobe Dept *The Writers Stop *Youse Guys Moichendise Events *Disney's Hollywood Studios Memorial Day Party on May 26 *Disney's Hollywood Studios Independence Day Festival on July 4 *Disney's Hollywood Studios Labor Day Party on September 1 *Villains Unleashed Halloween Party in September and October *The Osborne Family Spectacle of Dancing Christmas Lights in November and December Trivia It will open on August 14th, 2016 All your favorite Disney characters will be there too Background Information It's gonna be awesome It's gonna be fun It's gonna be great It's gonna be big Category:Fanon Category:Theme Parks